


Your Alcove of Reality (extra 2)

by ZTNBooks



Series: Your Alcove of Reality [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incubus Keith, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Shameless smut I wrote while half-asleep. For those who didn't read Your Alcove of Reality, Keith is half incubus and Lance is his "mate".





	Your Alcove of Reality (extra 2)

They really shouldn’t be doing this here. They _really_ shouldn’t be doing this _here_. Lance tells Keith as much, but it’s hard to sound convincing when every other word comes out as a moan.

Stupid incubus Keith. When he got hangry, it spelled disaster for Lance. Lance thought it might be his fault for letting it get this far. He’d been so busy with his work recently, coming home exhausted and flopping into bed without another thought to Keith. Maybe it was Keith’s fault for not fucking saying anything about the fact that he was hungry. Either way, Lance was still the one who bore the brunt of the punishment.

Lance groaned softly, the sound cut off as he bit his lip, trying desperately to stifle the sound. He scrabbled at the tree bark in front of him, bits of dirt and wood catching under his nails. He pushed his ass further back onto Keith’s face, unable to resist the gentle warmth of Keith worming his tongue into him. Lance was bent over, Keith on his knees behind him, haphazardly working him open.

“Keith, please. We can’t do this here. What if someone sees us?” Lance pleaded. He felt his knees go weak as Keith swirled his tongue over his entrance.

Keith pulled off with a final lingering lick. He stood, bracing his hands on Lance’s hips and lining himself up. “I’d bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He pushed in. “You’d love to have someone watching as I fucked you open. Watch as I spread your tight little asshole on my cock. What would they think, seeing you holding on to that tree as I fuck you from behind?” He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in harshly, forcing Lance’s breath to leave his body. “They’d think you’re my little bitch. They’d think that I’m able to fuck you whenever I please. Say it. Say you’re my little fuck-hole.”

Lance moaned, unable to form any coherent thoughts with the way Keith was pounding into him.

Keith stilled, burying himself deep within Lance. He leaned forward, pressing his front to Lance’s back. Lance readied himself for a new round of even harsher thrusts, but Keith _wouldn’t move_. Lance tried to wriggle around, seeking stimulation, but Keith’s hold on his hips stopped him.

“Keith, please, move!”

“Not until you say it. Say you’re my bitch.”

Lance shook his head, instead pushing his hips back. It provided a little stimulation, but not nearly enough.

“Come on, Lance. I’m not going anywhere until you admit just how needy you are for my cock.”

Lance reached a hand back blindly behind himself, finding Keith’s hand on him and squeezing. “Baby, please. Please, don't make me say it. Just fuck me like you always do. Fill me up. Make me drip your cum for days.”

Keith growled, nipping harshly at Lance’s earlobe. “Say. It.”

Lance cried out, finally at his breaking point. “OKAY! Okay. I’m- I’m your little fuck-hole, your bitch. I can’t live without your cock. I need it. Please! Please, give it to me!”

He could feel Keith grinning against his neck. “Good boy,” he purred. He pulled out, giving another harsh thrust that forced Lance to once again use both hands to brace himself.

“Oh, shit. Keith. Please, fill me up, make me cum. I want you to make me cum!”

Keith angled his hips, searching for that one spot, that one point of contact that would make Lance-

“Fuck! Right there, Keith!” Lance screamed.

Keith aimed for the same spot again, managing to hit it almost every thrust, if Lance’s cries were anything to go by.

Keith leaned back in, his breath tickling Lance’s ear. “You’re awfully loud for someone who doesn't want to get caught.”

Lance straightened up so quickly it almost gave him whiplash. He slapped a hand over his mouth, seemingly unaware of just how loud he’d been.

“There’s no way we haven’t been noticed with how loudly you were wailing on my cock. There may be trees to cover the sight of us, but there's not much sound to hide your voice.”

Lance moaned muffledly, drooling at the thought of someone hearing him; hearing the sounds he made as Keith fucked him to a new plane of existence.

The thought must have done something for Keith as well because it wasn’t much longer until he was hunching over Lance and shooting into him. Lance whimpered at the feeling of Keith’s cock twitching inside him. Everything was so hot, so overwhelming. Before he could fully process everything that had happened, Keith had pulled out and sunken to his knees where he proceeded to _eat his cum_ out of Lance.

The feeling of Keith sucking on his rim was enough to drive Lance wild. He shoved a hand between his legs, pumping himself one, two, three times before coming onto the soft forest floor.

Keith stood, seemingly satisfied at Lance’s boneless state. He maneuvered Lance until they were standing face-to-face, Keith keeping him upright more than anything.

“Thanks for the meal,” Keith said, a slight lilt to his voice.

“So… I’m the one who can't live without dick?”

Keith laughed, pressing his forehead to Lance’s. “You can at least let a man pretend.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you add me on [Snapchat](https://www.snapchat.com/add/ztnbooks), I'll add you back and you can yell at me about Voltron. If you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments ^-^.


End file.
